Du n'importe quoi!
by saschka
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand je vais chercher le courrier sous un soleil de plomb. Ma boite aux lettre est à 10min aller 20min retour


_Titre :_ Du n'importe quoi !

_Genre : _Humour

_Résumé :_ Ca commence normalement et puis ça fini n'importe comment.

_Note :_ je décline toutes responsabilité sur la santé mentale des personnages.

_Disclamer :_ Pas à moi. mais je suis sûre que les principaux interressés le veulent autant que moi.

**oOoOoOo**

C'étais une belle journée, ordinaire. Elisabeth avait envoyé l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard sur P4X 965, planète au climat assez ingrat. Il faisait chaud et humide. Ils devaient patauger dans une espèce de marais puant en restant sur leur garde car on avait repéré des Wraiths la semaine passée et des génii trois jours plus tôt.

Ils avançaient en file indienne quand ils entendirent un bruit plus que suspect, genre Wraith en colère…

-John : Euh ! Dites. Vous en avez pas assez de nous faire avoir des emmerdes à longueur de fic ?

-Teyla : Euh ! Colonel vous vous adressez à qui ?

- John : A l'auteur de cette fic.

-Moi : A moi ? ( Un personnage qui parle à son auteur, le rêve de tout écrivain ! Ou son pire cauchemar !)

- John : Oui, à vous ! Y'en à marre des planètes où il fait 150°C, des Wraiths et autres assoiffés de sang. Vous pourriez pas nous inventer une gentille petite planète avec des jolies filles, des trucs mangeables et une fête foraine ?

-Ronon : C'est quoi une fête forraine ?

- John : C'est …euh… un rassemblement de gens qui s'amuse avec des jeux. C'est très apprécié sur Terre !

- Ronon : Sont fous ces terriens.

- John : Pas fous. Juste aimant s'amuser de temps en temps. Bon alors on l'a notre fête foraine oui ou non ?

- Moi : Non. J'écris des histoires je ne réponds pas aux caprices des personnages.

- John : Ah ! Oui ! D'accord. Puisque c'est comme ça je fais grève !

- Ronon : C'est quoi faire grêve ?

- Rodney : C'est arrêter de travailler. Les Français sont super forts pour ça.

- Moi : Vous savez ce qu'ils vous disent les Français ?

- Rodney : Non.

-Moi : Ils sont pas polis. Bon bref (Comme dirais Pépin) John vous ne pouvez pas faire grève. C'est moi l'auteur je peux vous faire faire ce que je veux.

- John : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je reste ici jusqu'à ce j'obtienne satisfaction.

- Moi : Très bien mais vous allez rester tout seul en plein désert et nu comme un ver.

- John : Pas grave. J'ai toujours voulu faire du bronzage intégral.

- Moi : OK…. Alors je vous laisse avec McKay en pleine crise de logorrhée.

- Rodney : Eeeeeeet ! Vous le rhabillez au moins.

- Moi : Si vous voulez.

3 heures plus tard.

- Moi : Alors vous faites toujours grève ?

- Oui.

- Moi :Bon ! D'accord. Vous l'aurez votre fête foraine.

Ils arrêtèrent donc de crapahuter dans le marais puant et arrivèrent dans une clairière où avait lieu une fête foraine. On pouvait y apercevoir tout les peuples connus de la galaxie de Pégase : Wraith, Géniis, Hoff etc…

Ils avançaient parmis les stands à la recherche d'un jeu qui leur plairait. Enfin John et Rodney cherchaient un stand avec un jeu qui leur plairaient. Ronon et Teyla eux ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Jeune fille aux cheveux violets : Venez tenter votre chance. Pas de perdant. Que des gagnants. Aller venez vous amuser. Eh ! Vous messieurs venez, venez, approchez.

- Rodney : Eh ! Mais je vous connais vous ! On s'est pas déjà vu ?

- Jeune fille aux cheveux violets : Bien sur qu'on s'est déjà vu. C'est moi qui vous ai marié avec l'autre tordu de militaire.

- John : Hé ! Je vous permets pas !

- Moi : Je lui fais dire ce que je veux. Vous avez voulu une fête foraine vous l'avez alors la ramenez pas.

- Rodney : Oui ! Bon.Bref. (Comme dirait Pépin) Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Jeune fille aux cheveux violets : L'auteuse tiens à me mettre dans toutes ses fics, alors me voilou !

- Rodney : Ah…

- Jeune fille aux cheveux violets : Bon alors vous faites une partie ?

- John : De pêche aux canards ?

- Ronon : C'est quoi les regles ?

- Jeune fille aux cheveux violets : Vous prenez une canne à pêche et vous essayez d'attraper le plus de canard en plastique possible.

- John : Mais, c'est pour les gamins ça ! Ronon vous n'allez pas jouer à ça ?

- Ronon : Ben pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ?

- Jeune fille aux cheveux violets : Un poisson rouge. Regardez comme il est mignon.

- OK ! Je fais une partie.

- John : Non, mais c'est pas vrai je rêve.

- Moi : Non. Assumez vos choix. Vous pouvez toujours revenir dans le marais puant remplis de Wraith en colère.

- John : Non, non. C'est bon. Allez Ronon amusez-vous.

Ronon fit cinq parties, qu'il gagna toute. Il se retrouva donc avec cinq poissons rouges. Il en était très content et commençait à faire des projets d'aquarium géant avec plantes, pompe électrique, gravillons multicolores et pleins d'autres choses.

Le petit groupe partie ensuite à la recherche des auto-tamponneuses. Le colonel adorait les auto-tamponneuses. Au bout de 10 minutes de recherche ils les trouvèrent enfin.

- John : Aller, qui vient avec moi ?

- Ronon : Ben moi avec mes poissons…

- John : Bon, d'accord et vous Teyla ?

- Teyla : C'est à dire que je ne sais pas conduire.

- John : Justement. C'est plus drôle !

- Teyla : Alors d'accord.

- John : Et vous Rodney ?

- Rodney : Faites gaffes à vos arrières Colonel.

Les voilà partis choisir des jumper-tamponneurs. (Ben oui on est dans la galaxie de Pégase) Evidement c'est John qui fit le plus de dégât mais Teyla s'était pas mal débrouillé non plus. Rodney lui avait surtout évité les autres. (Il avait désespérément essayé de heurter les autres sans jamais y arriver)

Leur troisième arrêt se fit devant un stand de tir à la carabine. Là McKay fit un carton.

- John : Pourquoi est-ce qu'ici vous y arrivez et qu'à l'entrainement vous n'en mettez pas une dans la cible ?

- Rodney : Parce que vous me déconcentrez à l'entrainement. Là je suis détendu, calme, relax, cool…

- John : Oui, c'est bon, on a comprit.

- Rodney : Humpf.

- John : Eh ! Regardez y'a une course par deux. (Vous savez ces courses où on est attaché par la cheville à son partenaire) Teyla vous faites équipe avec moi. McKay avec Ronon.

- Rodney : Hein ? Non, non, non. Il est deux fois plus grand que moi. Je lui arrive au milieu du torse.

- John : Discutez pas. C'est moi le chef de l'expédition.

- Rodney : Et vous vous dites rien.

- Moi : Non, j'avoue que ça me fait rire de vous imaginez à côté d Ronon.

- Rodney : Ah ! Ah ! C'est hilarant.

Donc Teyla et John furent attachés ainsi que Ronon et Rodney.

- Rodney : J'ai l'air ridicule, j'ai l'air ridicule.

- John : Ne soyez pas modeste Rodney. Vous en avez aussi la chanson.

- Rodney : Je suis mort de rire !

La course commença et se fut un couple de Wraith qui gagna. Comme quoi, même aux jeux, les humains ne gagneraient pas.

- John : Bon ça suffit, on rentre. J'en ai marre.

- Moi : Quoi ? Vous êtes vexez d'avoir perdu ?

- John : Non mais c'est nous qui aurions dut gagner, d'abord ! C'est pas juste.

- Moi : Oh, Caliméro c'est pas bientôt fini ?

- John : Gnagnagna. Aller ! On rentre.

C'est donc vexé comme un pou qu'ils repartir sur Atlantis. Ronon avec ses poissons, Rodney avec un lecteur DVD, Teyla avec une peluche offerte par le canadien et John les mains vides puisqu'il avait perdu au tir.

- Ronon : Dites, je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

- Moi : Mais oui bien sur.

- Ronon : Pourquoi vous dites vexé comme un pou ?

- Moi : … Euh… c'est une bonne question. J'en sais rien du tout. C'est une expression. C'est comme ça.

- Ronon : Sont fous ces terriens.

FINI Voilà c'était du n'importe quoi, mais des fois le n'importe quoi ça fait du bien.


End file.
